


I Think You're My Best Friend

by noturmum



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015!phan, A bit platonic...at least that was what I was going for, Amazingphil - Freeform, Cuddles, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Is that a tag??, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, a bit of friendship dude pal bro in there, a heck load of fluff, danisnotonfire - Freeform, not that's it's obvious, oh yeah and the obvious ones, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturmum/pseuds/noturmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know that you're my best friend, right? And I would do anything for you. You know that you mean the world to me, yeah?"</p><p>or the one where Dan needs reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> oh and btw this fic is based on this video: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=c2T3jmyM5AI
> 
> which you can't go straight to but just copy and paste the url if you want

"Phil," Dan said from the doorway of the kitchen. "You know that I appreciate everything you do, don't you?"

Originally, Phil thought this was going to be one of those "I really want you to do this thing for me" moments and Dan was just sucking up to him, so he didn't bother looking up as he made his morning coffee. Instead, he reached up to grab another mug for Dan. 

"You know that you're my best friend, right? And I would do anything for you. You know that you mean the world to me, yeah?"

The slow, drawn-out tone in Dan's voice made Phil turn around. 

He was wrapped up in his duvet, mismatched socks on his feet and one of Phil's sweaters poking out from the cocoon. He looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes and hobbit hair all over the place. And the expression on his face was disheartening. Dan looked like he'd been up all night, which wasn't far from what he usually did but this was different. His eye were rimmed red and his checks were blotchy, like he had been crying. 

"Of course, Dan. Of course I know I'm your best friend. Why are saying this?" Phil reached for Dan's shoulder to give it a light squeeze.

Dan was looking down at his feet, toes pointed towards each other like he was a shy or embarrassed toddler, and not the 24 year old, 6'2" tall guy he actually was. 

"I just..." Dan started without looking up. "I just feel like I don't tell you enough. Or...you don't know. Between the bants and me telling you to shut up all the time, I feel like...well the fans have said...that I– I talk over you a lot and sometimes don't listen to what you say or just..."

"Dan. Of course I don't take anything you say like that seriously. I understand where you're coming from. But the fans only see half the picture, you know? We both know that it's mutual consensual banter. Just two guys having a laugh. Making fun of each other." With that Phil turned back around to finish making Dan's coffee. 

He was surprised to feel two arms wrap around his middle and Dan's head to be buried between his shoulder blades. He let out a huff against Phil's pyjama shirt and squeezed his arm tighter. 

"I just want to you to know that I would never make fun of you seriously. I think you're incredible and creative and wonderful and I love you so much, Phil."

Phil leaned back into the touch, rolling his head onto the top of Dan's to give back some affection as best he could with two mugs in his hands. 

"Hey, man. I love you, too." Phil set the mugs down and twisted around in Dan's grip to properly give him a hug. He nuzzled his cheek into Dan's neck and rubbed his back lightly until he felt Dan relax a little bit. 

"How about we sit down with hot coffee and watch some Buffy and cuddle a bit? Will that make you feel better?" Phil suggested, holding Dan at arm-length to look him in the eye. 

Dan's face lit up and a small smile settled on his face, dimple even popping out. "Sure. That's sounds...that sounds wonderful." 

Phil pressed a chaste kiss to Dan's forehead before picking up the coffees again and beginning to walk to the lounge room. 

"And Phil?" Dan called after him. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Kids Aren't Alright by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> and hit me up on tumblr: smol-and-toll.tumblr.com


End file.
